el tiempo no se olvida
by CecitO
Summary: la vida es linda , por l menos de la perspectiva de dos niños yohxanna ,terceros entran en accion...y esta chica de donde salio?
1. Default Chapter

anna....annita ya levantate se hace tarde un pequeño niño de unos 9 años de edad intentaba levantar a una linda niña de cabellos dorados mas o menos de su edad.  
  
hum... no quiero dejame dijo al mismo tiempo que se tapaba completamente con las sabanas del futon y se volteaba .  
  
vamos annita... kino-sama se va a molestar si legas tarde volvio a insistir el chico dando pequeños empujones a la pequeña niña bien tu lo quisiste asi - dijo al tiempo que comenzaba una guerra de cosquillas que podria terminar mejor de lo que el penso  
  
jajajaja yoh basta jajajajaja por favor jajaja te lo suplico  
  
o si no que - dijo el con una sonrisa retadora que no paso desapersibida por la chica  
  
jajajaja tu te lo buscaste TOMA ESTO - el chico levanto la vista para encontrarse con una almohada que venia directo a su cara aun asi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cayo de espaldas  
  
jaja eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo y ni te quejes por que soy la mejor- dijo en tono triunfante pero al ver que el chco no reaccionaba se inclino ante el - (ay no ya lo mate °-°)oye yoh estas bie... no tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando una mano aprisiono las suyas .  
  
oye no me vas a dejar aqui botado despues del tremendo golpe que me diste- dijo el chico tratando de sonar molesto .la chaca se limito a suspirar con alivio para despues depositar sus ojos desafiantes en los del chico  
  
asi y por que no me puedes dar una explicacion , y que sea buena-  
  
pues...pues por que me debes un premio - dijo acabando con una tierna sonrisa que desconserto a su acompañante .  
  
a si y por que- volvio a cuestionar con un poco de incredulidad  
  
pues por que ... le dire a mi abuelita por que no bajas jijijiji  
  
oye!!! eso es chantaje!!  
  
no no es chantaje es un trueque yo no le dijo si tu me das algo a cambio jijiji-  
  
yo sigo pensando que es chantaje - bufo la niña con un toque de cansancio- bueno y que quieres un jugo, dinero o sera...  
  
no annita yo te quiero a ti...-- dijo acercandose a la chica sintiendo sus respiraciones  
  
QQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE O//O GRITO LA NIÑA ( TIPO MANTA) es que acaso estaba loco si era solo un niño  
  
te sonrojaste jijiji , sip quiero ver una sonrisa tuya- dijo el chico lo mas inocente que pudo sonar  
  
so-solo eso-la chica estaba que hervia sangre  
  
sip. que pensabas -enmarco una de sus TIPICAS sonrisas hacia la niña avanzando hacia ella y cada vez estaban mas juntos ella por su parte no podia reaccionar estaba como ida ensus ojos pero que pensaba el era solo su amigo nada mas . sacudio un poco su cabeza para sacarse esa idea de la mente pero no lograba olvidarla, como odiaba que le pasara eso pero no podia evitarlo cada vez que el se le acercaba ella se convertia en un volcan apunto de dar erupcion quedo sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que  
  
y bien no piensas hacerlo- funcio el ceño para intentar mostrar desagrado hacia la chca pero como enfadarse con ella si era tan linda tan inocente tan fragil y fuerte a la vez, oye amigo detente que no vez que se trata de anna , tu ANNITA tu casi hermana que cosas se te ocurren . ahora era el , el que no respondia  
  
holaaaaa tierra llamando a yoh- dijo la niña un tanto molesta un tanto divertida pero sin demostrarlo  
  
ah.. si este- yo n-no estaba pensando en nada y-yo solo jijijij-la chaca lo miro confundida y ahora a este que le pasa  
  
te sientes mal yoh, te pusiste rojo- dijo la chaca confusa  
  
y-yo solo este...ya vamonos mi abuelita nos espera-el chico ahora estaba mas sonrojado que antes y no queria que su acompañante se diese cuenta  
  
no espera no nos vamos hasta que me des una explicacion- la chica comenzo a tomar provecho esto le divertia ahora ella era la que manejaba y seria lindo verlo por poco tiempo en aprietos  
  
en eso alguien entro ...  
  
joven yoh señorita anna kino-sama los espera -(ya saben quien es no) despues de esto salio  
  
ya lo oiste anna me tengo que ir jijiji- por poco y no se hubiera salvado a veces anna era tan persistente  
  
ah no - estaba comenzando a desesperarse perder la unica oportunidad de manejar a yoh o no esto no se lo perderia- esto no se queda asi y lo sabes  
  
y que tal si nos vemos en unas horas junto al arbol de cerezos - dijo un poco mas calmado y ¿serio? ( que por que me miran asi)  
  
bueno- suspiro recicnada- te veo ahi , no vayas a faltar por que si no- empezo a amenasarlo con las manos  
  
jijiji no faltare y no te enfades-dijo tomando sus manos y atrayendola a el - aun que asi te ves mas bonita . aprovecho que la chica estaba en mas o menos estado de shock ( que dramatica ne?) para depositar un pequeño y dulce beso no de amor? bueno el no queria tomarlo asi mas bien como de proteccion como un hermano mayor haria . despues salio de la habitacion dejando a una estatica y desconsertada anna .  
  
pocos segundos despues anna reacciono como de golpe y asu mente vinieron sentimientos de amor verguenza venganza vaya de todo  
  
ayyyyyyy ese yoh asakura jro que me las pagas- chiyo de una buena vez la chica  
  
se vistio pero no vago a entrenar no tenia mucho tiempo y tenia que planear una muy muy dulce venganza- la que te espera yoh asakura -dijo algo enojada pero con una sonrisa no de venganza si no de felicidad . ella seria la ganadora por que simplemente ella no podia perder.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Gracias espero les guste dejen reviews vale Bye Es un yoh anna , ahora si jejejeje 


	2. amor descontrolado

ya era tarde, el sol se estaba ocultando y ella aun no llegaba.  
  
hum...se limito a murmurar el aprendiz de shaman recipnado tenia tiempo de esperarla y ni rastro de la joven itako eso lo desesperaba, se precosto sobre las raices de aquel frondoso arbol de asakura, algo habia ahi que lo hacia sentir bien tranquilo muchas emociones a la vez, iba ahi cada vez que tenia un problema por eso la habia sitado ahi, fuera de lo que fuera a decir la chica no le afectaria,... por lo menos eso pensaba el.  
  
yoh no me escuchas!!!!!!!-grito la itako enfadada  
  
e-este annita no te enojes si- el chico sobre saltado decidio no hacerla enfadar mas de lo que ya estaba .  
  
anna suspiro cansada y luego se sento al lado de yoh, el por su parte se acerco silencosamente mas a ella ,esto era bueno para su plan jajja de esto no te salvas yoh asakura .  
  
yoh-kun por que no vamos para el rio-dijo con una sonrisa la chica mientras convencia a el pequeño shaman .  
  
eh.. claro annita te sigo- ¿yoh-kun? algo raro pasaba despues de la pequeña sonrisa que le regalo la niña no pudo evitar sonrojarse gracias adios anna venia muy distraida como para notarlo y es que el no podia evitar amar su sonrisa su cara a ella.....diablos otra vez ese pensamiento estaba cansado de sentirse haci que diablos le pasaba  
  
yoh- kun ya llegamos ¿podrias soltar mi mano?- dijo la niña entre risas le divertia verlo avergonzado, no sabia bien la razon pero sabia que tenia que ver con ella  
  
este yo solo, yo solo ...este-perdon si antes estaba sonrojado ahora parecia volcan, no hacia caso a las risitas de la itako, en esos momentos queria que lo tragara la tierra (ehy yo tambien leo revistas)  
  
jijiji olvidalo yoh-kun-vamos a la orilla quiero refrescarme .  
  
s-si- murmuro por lo bajo y la sigio al llegar a la orilla ahi se inclino para mojar su cara pero se detuvo al oir la risita de anna  
  
y a-ahora que fue lo que hice- anucio a la itako con el ceño fruncido mientras hacia ademan de estar enfadado  
  
nada... nada yoh-kun pero... sabias que te ves muy bien con la cara mojada- lo habia logrado otra vez el chico se volvio a sonrojar pero no se detendria ahi ya se habia tomado el tiempo de hacer un plan no lo dejaria de la lado.  
  
se acerco a yoh y junto sus manos y recosto su cara sobre su pecho, el chico parecia no estaba inmovil no sabia como reaccionar ante esta situacion en que lo ponia la chica, poco a poco comenzo a disfrutarla, la abrazo por detras acariciand osu espalda y acercandola mas a el, sus movimientos eran torpes y le temblaban las manos .la chica por su parte habia perdido el control de la situacion tan solo se habia dejado llevar pero y ¿su plan? al demonio con el plan estaba feliz asi y asi se quedaria por lo menos hasta que se lo permitieran sus manos.  
  
lentamente fueron acercandose las caras estaban a pocos centimetros los dos mantenian los ojos cerrados a yoh ya no le importaba que fuera una broma o que alguien los observara solo queria consumir lo empezado, anna por su parte tenia miedo mucho miedo y no sabia por que solo se sentia aterrada . con movimientos torpes y el cuerpo temblandole empujo a yoh y este cayo a orrillas del rio empapandose todo .  
  
jajajajjajajjajajja yoh estas todo mojado jajjajajajaja-no pudo contenerse la situacion le parecia divertida y no queria perecer preocupada por lo anterior.  
  
humrrrr- bufo yoh se notaba que estaba enfadado  
  
el tiempo que paso despues se veia lleno de tension y no es por que yoh estuviera enfadado, es mas ya se le habia pasado si no por que ninguno podia olvidar aquella situacion aun que los dos aparentaban no darle importancia  
  
ya se podian ver las estrellas, y los dos se quedaron viendolas bueno anna a las estrellas e yoh a ella  
  
son realmente hermosas no lo crees- dijo la itako sin voltear a mirarlo y el dirijio la mirada a las estrellas  
  
aja....mmm oyes ya oscurecio por que no mejor tellevo a casa- dijo en un susurro realmente no se queria separar de ella pero sabia que era inevitable. ademas se ven a diario aun que con los entrenamientos no era lo mismo  
  
pues vamonos - contesto la rubia al mismo tiempo que se levantaban  
  
fueron caminando lento como si nada los esperara para hacer el camino mas largo pero al fin y al cabo habian llegado. se pararon justo en la entrada sabian que kino-sama y yhomei los regañarian pero no era lo que realmente les preocupaba .  
  
bueno yoh ... me diverti mucho espero que otro dia nos podamos escapar - a este comentario el empezo a eir un poco y la chaca sonrojada le dio un beso en la mejilla adentrandose rapidamente a la casa.  
  
yoh despues de unos segundos sonrio y entro despues de ella se dirigio a su cuarto y se tumbo en la cama. era cierto sentia algo por aquella rubia, no entendia muy bien que pero sabia que era un sentimiento muy grande como para dejarla ir, la queria tener cerca para siempre y cada vez que la veia le daba un vuelco el corazon tal vez despues le preguntaria a tamao de que se trataba aquel sentimiento, aun que algo le ecia que esa persona no era la correcta...  
  
anna se estaba dando un baño intentaba olvidar todo y convenserse de que todo era su imaginacion habamos de yoh SU amigo el primer chico que la ayudo, habia vivido con el desde que recordaba era el primer chico que le sonreia que la trataba con calidez  
  
con dulzura...el primer chico al que ella le tuvo aprecio ashhhhhhhhh..... siempre llegaba a la misma conclusion pero ´¿por que? no lo comprendia bien.  
  
decidio salir se cambio y se alisto a dormir tal vez un buen descanso la ayudaria a aclarar las cosas.....  
  
bueno ,gracias por sus reviews realmente .  
  
espero les guste la historia y para los seguidores de "longslowdistance" siento no poder actualizar pronto , ya que mi mama borro el documento de la maquina y no lo pude recuperar y para colmo de males perdi las hojas donde tenia la historia o mas bien se las preste a una amiga y no me las va a regresar hasta inicios de clases , asi que voy a tardar un poco en actualizar esa anna15: bueno , pues el beso fue en la mejilla jejeje me hubiera gustado en la boca claro , pero # 1 son niños y #2 no puedo adelantar tan rapido las cosas no crees? ;) Siento no haber aclarado esa parte , intentare ser mas explicita. Espero que siguas leyendo mi fic ok? ( Beu Rib: muchas gracias , ya actualize jijiji , y pues realmente mi debilidad son los nniños y me encantan yoh y anna de niños , espero recibir otro review tuyo prnto , vale? Niky Asakura_: jejeje creo que a la mayoria les gusta que tomen venganza los personajes Bueno espero este cap. Te guste y espero ver un fic tuyo algun dia jejeje Lena Tao : bueno jejeje me agrada tu opinión , y siguo insistiendo compón aquella historia tuya que no subiste bien ok? ,y no creo llegar a hacer un lemmon jiji ^-^u por lo menos en algun tiempo , no me siento preparada para eso jejejeje  
  
Espero siguan leyendo mis fics ok. Y siento por TODOS mis fic que realmente no me habia dado cuenta , pero habia bloqueado anónimos jijiji lo siento mucho pero ya compuse eso ok Espero recibir mas reviews o por lo menos saber que les agrada mi fic ok Bye 


	3. festival de las estrellas

era otro dia en la casa asakura  
  
un chico iba gritando por toda la casa corriendo subio apresuradamente las escaleras y entro a un cuarto  
  
ANNITA ANNITA ire al festival ire al festival jijiji- se veia sumamente alegre, daba brincos por todas partes realmente parecia loco penso la niña- y sabes cual es la mejor parte...  
  
cual?- pregunto la itako sin importancia la verdad no le importaba en ese momento lo que el fuera o no fuera a hacer tenia suficientes problemas con el castigo que le habia impuesto kino-sama por haber escapado y sin duda el estar con el le trairia mas ... y una que otra jaqueca VV  
  
que tu vas conmigo- dijo mostrando una tierna sonrisa mientras reia por lo bajo  
  
QUEEE oO ????? NO SEÑOR NO IRE, no quiero mas castigos- dijo entre cruzando sus brazos en señal de desaprobacion- tengo mucho entrenamiento como para andar jugando  
  
entonces me pondre muy triste- el chico puso cara de perrito triste - me voy a sentir muy solo sin ti sabes que eres mi compañera de juegos  
  
la itako desesperada volteo hacia otro lado el no lograria convenserla no esta vez- no mejor ve con alguien mas  
  
pero con nadie me llevo tambien como contigo- tomo sus manos he hizo que se volteara- por favor  
  
la respuesta es n-.....  
  
si, ella ira contigo-alguien habia entrado en su conversacion una anciana de cabellos grises para ser exactos  
  
abuelita - yoh corrio a abrazarla- gracias gracias, ves anna ahora no tienes escusa para no ir - anna bufo molesta  
  
a menos que no quieras ir- volvio a interrumpir la anciana - que dices vas o no?  
  
esta bien- contesto recipnada- me arreglare  
  
oh gracias annita no te arrepentiras-esta vez abazo a anna quien se puso de mil colores e yoh despues de notar lo que acababa de hacer la imito. mientras la anciana los miraba divertida tal vez podria haber planes en el futuro para ellos dos.  
  
habia pasado el tiempo y todos estaban en la entrada de la mansion esperando a solo una chica....  
  
annita apurate- gritaba el shaman - se nos hace tarde  
  
ya voy ya voy- contesto la chica alcanzandolos- solo estaba acomodando el vestido  
  
anna llevaba un kimono para niña y unas pinzas en el cabello, yoh se quedo mirandola embobado pero solo hasta que la chica se le acerco .  
  
nos vamos- el tomo su mano y la jalo delicadamente hacia el- vamos no esta lejos, todavia podemos llegar para los fuegos artificiales- yoh salio corriendo todavia tomado de anna. mientras por detras sus padres y abuelos se reian por lo bajo, realmente hacian linda pareja  
  
los chicos habian dejado de correr aun asi iban adelante de los mayores pero un silencio incomodo se habia formado entre los dos.  
  
oye annita- dijo en un susurro que solo alcanzo a oir ella y sin voltear a mirarla  
  
hum- contesto ella con desgano tambien sin mirarlo  
  
jijiji realmente te ves muy linda- dijo sonriendo pero sin voltear  
  
la chica se sonrojo y le dio un codazo  
  
tonto- murmuro tambien por lo bajo para que los demas no se enteraran de lo que decian  
  
no es enserio jjiji te podria confundir con un angel-dijo algo mas calmado pero con toda sinceridad  
  
ya llegamos - fiu se habia salvado ultimamente el chico la ponia muy nerviosa  
  
ya en el festival todos se habian puesto de acuerdo de ir al juego de dardos y el padre de yoh habia ganado un gran oso para keiko mientras yoh seguia intentando ganar uno sin exito y anna estaba sentada en una banca cercana.  
  
toma- esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos levanto los ojos para ver un pequeño ( pequeño en serio) oso cargado por el chico en el que pensaba  
  
mmm- ella no entendia nada  
  
es para ti, se que no es la gran cosa pero todo mi dinero se fue en intentar ganarlo para ti, no me dijas que no lo quieres- dijo esto ultimo un poco triste . la chica sacudio la cabeza en forma de negacion y contesto  
  
claro , que si no te hubieras molestado yoh-kun es muy hermoso gracias- despues de esto le sonrio u poco sonrojada y tomo el osito tocando las manos del shaman  
  
me alegra que te haya gustado-dijo impactado con su sonrisa-ves te dije que seria buena idea venir jijiji  
  
si- ella solo seguia sonriendo estaban en un momento magico se empezaron a acercar sin darse cuenta de lo que hacian . pero algo los detuvo .... un grito  
  
YOH-KUN HOLA no sabia que estaba aqui- una chica de cabellos rosas se acerco al a pareja sin notar lo que habian podido hacer  
  
ta-tamao que haces aqui- el chico presentia que una bomba explotaria ahi mismo es mas eso seria mejor a esto oh dios ahora que haria.....  
  
hola ,se ke este capitulo es sumamente corto u lo siento , pero prometo tener el proximo mas largo y mucho mas rapido jejeje en serio , tengo ke actualizar antes de que acabe julio asi que pronto me van a tener molestando xD bueno gracias por todo su apoyo .  
  
anna15: me alegar haber aclarado tu duda vV pero es una pena no? :P no te preocupes veremos la forma de que suceda.  
  
Beu Rib:oO oh por dios ¡ eres tu ¡ sabes te admiro mucho , espero realmente te guste y no sea por cortesía , jejeje en serio fuiste niñera , me encantan los niños tmb pero nunca he llegado mas alla de cuidar a mis primos o mi hermano -o-u jejeje tal vez me sirvan algunos consejos .  
  
Andrea-k-chan : gracias por tu apoyo , y ahora si actualizare pronto , espero te guste este cap .u  
  
Gracias a todos por su apoyo , y tmb a los ke prefieren escribirme a mi correo Nos leemos  
Atte  
annaangel 


End file.
